


Renewal

by DarkEnigma322



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEnigma322/pseuds/DarkEnigma322
Summary: So, this happens some time after Bloodbound book 3. It’s sort of a Gaius x OC/Reader fic. Don’t get me wrong, I’m one of those weirdos that loves Gaius x MC stories! In fact, I would love to have had him a a potential LI in the last book after the whole ‘brainwashing’ thing had been dealt with, but alas, I will have to settle for fanfiction. Anyway, this is just a little short story born from the idea of Gaius living so long that he was bound to see reincarnations of people that he had known in the past. So, here you go…I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Gaius Augustine/Main Character (Bloodbound), Gaius Augustine/OC, Gaius Augustine/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Renewal

“Ariadne?” Gaius knew that it couldn’t possibly be her. In truth, he knew in his mind that he had watched the Ariadne that he had known and loved, die in his arms all those millennia ago. Still he asked, more like breathed, the name, as if it were a long forgotten prayer.

The woman turned toward him, confusion clear on her fair face. “I’m sorry, I think you have the wrong person.” she said.

“My apologies,” Gaius replied, staring unblinkingly at the woman who looked like his long dead wife. “You simply look like someone I knew, long ago.” he smiled, a small quirk of his lips, as he turned to continue down the sidewalk, murmuring a quiet, “Excuse me.”

“Wait!” the woman called, suddenly curious, “Who was she? This someone you knew? Who was she to you?”

Gaius stopped in his tracks, remembering the time before he became a vampire, before Rheya, before he was made into the monster that he had became. He stood stock still, his mind racing back three thousand years, remembering the young woman that he had first loved, the woman with the most beautiful eyes. “She was someone that I loved…truly loved.” he replied.

The woman stared at him for a moment, feeling the sorrow and regret radiate off of him in waves and seeing the sadness in his eyes. She knew that he was a vampire, just by looking at his clothing told her as much, his odd tunic and cape being rather overly conspicuous. Plus there was a way about him, a cadence to his speech, his mannerisms, that seemed out of place in the modern world, where everything was technical and dispassionate to the point of being mundane and ridiculous.

It had been a few years since the vampires of New York had revealed themselves to the world, thus unveiling the global community that had lived in the shadows for centuries. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence to walk down the street and bump into a vampire. What was uncommon, however, was having a vampire call you by another name.

“Would…” the woman began, uncertain as to how to address a vampire.

Gaius raised a curious brow, patiently waiting for her to continue.

“Would you like to maybe get a drink?” she finished. “N-not a drink from me, to be clear, but a drink at the bar across the street?”

He laughed a small, amused laugh at her phrasing, “I would like that. Miss?”

“(Name.)” she replied.

“(Name.)” He repeated, testing the name on his tongue. “It is lovely to make your acquaintance! I am Gaius Augustine.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Mr. Augustine.”

He smiled a genuine smile, “Just Gaius, please. Shall we?” he asked, offering her his arm.

She smiled back, taking it, “Certainly.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this piece over on tumblr under my username FuturisticSongBird, if you interested. Anyway, please leave a comment if you're so inclined, if not then have a great day!


End file.
